The Price of Magic
by ShroudingMist
Summary: Fantasy AU: The stoic head knight of the king's guard finds himself in an uncomfortable situation with one of his young male recruits, but a simple drunken one night stand may have more consequences than Ivan perceives...
1. Chapter 1

Since he was a child Ivan had been told that magic was what kept the realm alive. The kingdom strong. The people safe. Magic was essential for life to go on. But you only had so much natural ability. As for the strong, they were either born with a surplus of magic or stole it from another. Protecting your magic was the most important thing.

* * *

><p>Ivan frowned as he walked along the row of new recruits. Boys. These <em>children<em> were hardly fit to serve as the king's knights, but this was the lot he had been given to train this year. Weak. Usually only half of them lived to see their first winter of knighthood. He usually only accepted nine new recruits, but there had been one extra upon the king's request.

What the king saw in the boy, Ivan would never truly understand. The recruit in question was a bright-eyed boy by the name of Alfred. While he claimed to be twenty-three, he had a baby's face and didn't look a day over sixteen. He was eager and brash, and could barely do the required minimum of magic. As far as Ivan was concerned his type was either dangerous or useless. Sometimes both.

He stared at Alfred in the row; the boy was shifting impatiently from foot to foot. "Jones" He said firmly, the boy froze and straightened his back. His Adam's Apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed and looked at Ivan.

"Yes Sir?" He squeaked.

"Would you kindly demonstrate a simple shield spell for me?" Ivan smirked. He knew it was cruel to pick the weakest magic user for such a task, but the boy had to learn somehow.

Alfred popped his back and took a deep breath. His brows furrowed from the effort as he muttered the phrases to project the invisible protective barriers. His hand splayed out in front of him as he did so, his fingers twitching slightly.

"Are you ready, boy?" Ivan said slowly.

His nose twitches at the word boy. He looked at Ivan with a nod.

Ivan smirked as he spoke the words of attack. A blast of ice crystals erupted from his palm. They collided with Alfred's barrier with a burst of flame, melting instantly. Alfred flinched and let down the barriers immediately afterwards. He slouched over, supporting himself with his arms on his knees, gasping for breath.

"Good" Ivan said pleased almost purr. He patted the Alfred's shoulder as he walked past. "Work on keeping it up longer but you had the parameters correct." Alfred looked at him with a ragged pleased grin. His eyes burning with the same intensity as the fire he had conjured a minute before. Ivan felt something deep down inside him shiver as the blonde boy looked at him, but he shook it off and ignored it, moving on to test the next of the recruits.

"Jones, keep your back straight." Ivan yelled as the boy parried the blow. Alfred's bright blond bangs were drenched with sweat and clung to his forehead, surprisingly that particular tuft still stuck up. He heaved his sword up at Ivan with frustrated cry. There was a loud clang as metal hit metal and Ivan prevented Alfred's sword from moving forward. He pressed his free hand against the flat side of his word, giving a great shove. Alfred fell backwards, his sword clattering to the ground. He lay sprawled out on the ground where he fell panting. The chain mail rustled as he moved to get up.

"It's hot, I know. You'll eventually get used to it." Ivan held his hand out to the boy and got him back on his feet.

"Do we have to practice in it?" Alfred whined as he picked up his sword.

"Yes. You're going to be fighting in that mail and armor, you need to be accustomed to the weight." Ivan stepped back and held up his sword. "Try again, give me everything you've got."

The right corner of Alfred's mouth twitched and he lunged at Ivan. His movements were a bit faster than Ivan had anticipated and he stumbled backwards as he tried to counter. Alfred gave a little triumphant whoop as Ivan paused to steady himself. The boy closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, pushing the dripping bangs out of his face. His eyes jerked open at the touch of cold steel at his throat.

"Never take your eyes off your enemy" Ivan said softly, his breath tickling at Alfred's ear as he held the sword against his neck. He felt the boy shudder as he spoke. Ivan chuckled softly as he withdrew his sword. "But overall, good. You've improved a lot. I'm proud of you, boy." He patted him on the back before stepping away. Alfred gave him a bashful smile before going to passing off the sword to one of his fellow recruits.

* * *

><p>Ivan always tried to stay responsible during feasts; he felt an obligation to watch out for his recruits. Always to make sure they are not lured away by a magic sucking temptress. But he had no recollection of the previous night's harvest feast other than the fact that he must have consumed monstrous amounts of ale.<p>

He groaned a little as his pounding head adjusted to the light of the room. A loud snore sounded from his left. Oh. It was only then he became aware of his nakedness.

Ivan was a bit of a lonely man, he was dedicated to serving his king, and so he promised himself to never take on a wife or the distraction of a family. But he did however entertain the occasional company of wenches and other willing young women. Occasionally men. The harvest feast one of the few times of the year he allowed himself this luxury. But this year he really had no recollection as to whom he had taken to bed. His ale-addled mind was simply blank. He hoped whoever the owner of the snore was decent.

The warm lump that was curled up against his side shifted and snuggled closer against Ivan's bare skin. As Ivan's senses became less foggy, he began to sense that the second occupant of the bed was not a nubile young maiden. _Well_!

Ivan squirmed lightly and turned his head towards the man he had obviously slept with. The head was buried into the pillow, but a familiar tuft of hay colored hair was all Ivan needed to see to know the identity of his one night lover. _Oh._

Ivan's heart pounded in his chest. What had he done? He was supposed to mentor and train those young men and boys, _not sleep with them._ Perhaps he could wriggle out of the boy's grasp and flee. Perhaps the boy's memory would be clouded as well!

Ivan turned his head the other direction to inspect the room. His heart sank in disappointment. This was his room. Quite obviously his room. There was no way of getting out of this now. He decided he best take the time before Alfred woke up to come up with some excuse or apology. He owed the boy at least that much.

What had he been thinking last night? Had the power of the ale turned his brain that much? Alfred was young enough to be his i_son_. _By many years. _Ivan chewed his lip and wriggled away from Alfred's sleeping form. After an agonizing half an hour passed the boy began to stir.

Alfred blinked a few times, confused by his surroundings until his eyes drifted over to Ivan. A smile spread across his face as he looked over. He mumbled a lazy "hey," and stretched.

"Hey" Ivan murmured in a nervous reply and went back to worrying at his lip. The ache in his head from last night's drinking had since faded and he was left with nothing to distract him. He sat up, leaning his back against the headboard of the bed, pulling the sheets tightly around his waist after they slid down from his movements.

Alfred sat up as well, but chose to lean against his knees, rubbing his sleep mussed hair with a yawn. Ivan stared at the boy's now visible back, watching the lean muscles ripple. He chewed his lip harder.

"Um. Alfred?"

The boy stopped running his fingers trough his hair and turned towards Ivan. "Hm?"

"Do- Um. Do you remember last night?" He asked quietly, cursing himself for sounding so weak. He was a seasoned warrior, one of the most powerful knights in the realm! He shouldn't be scared to talk to boy he fucked last night!

"Yes…you don't?" Alfred cocked an eyebrow, a worried frown falling on his lips.

Ivan shifted uncomfortably. "No. I'm terribly sorry, but I really don't remember hardly anything from last night." He curled his toes into the sheets.

A brief smile flitted on Alfred's face before he looked terribly hurt.

Ivan panicked. "Um- Well- It's not like you haven't had sex before! One night of your partner not remembering isn't so bad, right?" He laughed nervously.

Alfred just turned away, squirming uncomfortably. Ivan's heart sank.

"You haven't before?" He said in a soft quiet voice. There was an awkward pause. "At your age? You're young and handsome, surely you managed to woo some-"

"I've always been to busy with other things." Alfred said curtly. He sighed and squirmed back in the bed to rest against the headboard like Ivan. "I was a poor child in the slums, I hard to work hard to help keep my mother and myself safe and well fed. My only dream was to one day be part of the king's guard. I spent all my free time training with a sword and trying to learn magic. Sex seemed like a waste of time." He laughed bitterly and slumped against his knees again.

"Oh." Ivan said and mulled over the boy's words. The guilt settled in his stomach like a lead chain. He hesitantly reached out and clasped Alfred's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I feel terrible now; your first experience should have been with someone better than me. I-"

"No, no, you were fine. You were great." Alfred grinned at him "Given I have nothing else to compare it to, but I'm glad it was with someone as experienced as you."

Ivan snorted. "I wouldn't exactly use the term "experienced" by any means. I've lived through forty-seven years and never taken a constant partner. I swore an oath to protect the king. I must follow that alone. Part of my reasons for coming here to the capital was to escape a marriage anyway."

"Was she that bad?"

"You have no idea. She was actually my cousin but had been following me around since she was five telling people how we'd get married some day." He shuddered. Alfred patted his arm in sympathy.

Ivan took a deep breath and pulled back the sheet. "I suppose I should go awake your fellow recruits, eh? Nothing like a good magic drill to wear off the effects of a feast and ale!" Alfred groaned as Ivan began pulling on his trousers, begrudgingly getting out of bed. Ivan tried his hardest not to pay the young man's naked body any heed but couldn't resist taking a quick peek out of the corner of his eye. He may not have remembered it, but he certainly made a fine choice last night. Not bad at all.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This fic style is a bit of mimicry of George R.R. Martin's style, and I'm not that familiar with it yet, so bear with me for any awkward wording, I'm learning. Any feedback you have would be appreciated! :<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: In this story, family relations may not always be the same as in canon. Russia and Ukraine are still siblings while Belarus is merely a cousin. Latvia is now Ivan's brother while Estonia is also just a cousin._

* * *

><p>Magic was different depending on a person's heritage. In the Kingdom of the Lion most powers manifested as fire and light; a warmth that ran through the veins of the people, keeping them safe from the pain and emptiness of cold. But Ivan was not as fortunate as those from the land of wheat and summer; he hailed from the frozen tundra of the north, his powers took the form of frozen sorrow. No matter how warm he was there was always a cold weight in his belly, a chill to his skin that would never leave.<p>

Had he stayed he would have been the most powerful magic user in his clan, but among his people that was considered a curse rather than a blessing. It wasn't until he was a grown man did Ivan understand the meaning of the curse of power. His self-imposed exile was not entirely fueled by his distaste for an arranged marriage, but partially because in his foolish youth he had believed that the lands of summer and fire would bring him the warmth he so desperately desired.

* * *

><p>"You've all grown in both magical ability and swordsmanship in this past month greatly. I am pleased." He gave a little nod towards Alfred. The boy had been the greatest success of the training. In a few weeks he went from being barely able to manifest his magic to blocking and attacking effortlessly. Initial awkwardness after the iincidenti aside, Alfred had grown to be Ivan's most trusted recruit. He had gone from a brash tenderfoot to a marginally acceptable knight-to-be.

"But today is where the line between those who will be knights and those who will return to a commoner life will be drawn. Today we will fight with steel iand/i magic!"

A displeased murmur ran through the group of recruits. Ivan saw knuckles clutching swords turn white. He smirked; today's training was going to be interesting.

Two boys sparred with sword and magic in the yard, Alfred and a younger auburn haired opponent. The two were locked in furious battle, fire shooting every few seconds and steel clanging. Ivan stood back and observed.

"Watch your feet! Block to your right!" Ivan flinched as a fireball singed the younger boy's sleeve. "iNo/i the other way is your right!" The boy finally yielded to his opponent and trudged back to the corner of the yard to have his wound's attended to. Ivan studied the victor. "Good work Alfred. Your magic has grown fast and true."

In truth Ivan had never seen a person's magic develop this late and quickly in life, but he knew there would always be exceptions. The boy's magic had a different feel to it than it once was, a dash of cold that had previously been absent in the sunny fire. But Ivan shrugged it off as a rare abnormality and thought no more of it.

Just as Ivan was about to call for the next opponent to challenge Alfred there was a commotion at the gate. The giant steel doors squealed open and a lone rider trotted through. The dark horse was trained and weary, the rider looking even worse. A man draped in a dark green cloak and furs slumped in the saddle. His hair was matted with dried blood and his left shoulder hung unnaturally.

Ivan squinted at the rider, his stomach filling with dread as he recognized the face. "I need to see the king. iImmediately./i" Toris wheezed at the closest guard. The guard grabbed the horse's reins and held the weary beat still.

"But my Sir, you wounds-"

"THE KING. NOW!" Toris snapped, ripping the reins out of his grip and urging the horse towards the castle. A few guards frantically scrambled after the injured knight. Ivan watched him until he disappeared through an archway, finally turning back to his recruits.

"No more training for today, you are dismissed" He promptly headed towards the castle, ignoring the boys' cheers. Only Alfred stayed and watched Ivan hurry off with concern in his eyes.

* * *

><p>The throne room was always unnaturally cool, it bothered Ivan not, but for everyone else, including the king, it was a source of perpetual woe. Today was no exception, the stiff chill clinging to the walls. The king was seated at his throne, quietly receiving council from one of his advisors.<p>

The great dragon was curled around the base of his throne as usual. A large white beast with a bloody streak running down his spine and forelimbs, a crimson cross against the otherwise flawless white scales. The beast lifted his head as Ivan entered, snorting a small puff of smoke before settling his head back atop his clawed paws.

Ivan slowly approached, waiting for the king to finish his council. The dragon whipped his tail against the throne, forcing the king to look up. Arthur Kirkland's eyebrows rose in surprise and he quickly shooed away his advisor. He cleared his throat before addressing Ivan. "Ah, Sir Ivan! What brings you here this afternoon?"

Ivan was Arthur's head knight and a close friend. He only used such formalities amongst his royal peers, during private conversations the familiarity and mutual admiration between the men was much more obvious. Unfortunately at times like this they must both play their respective parts.

"Only to inquire about the rider who arrived earlier today, your majesty. What news did he bring?"

The king frowned his large brows furrowing. "Grave news I am afraid. News you will not be pleased to hear."

Ivan silently urged him on.

"There are signs of war from the North. Your father has finally passed away, remnants of our treaty died with him," Arthur said gravely.

There was no lost love between Ivan and his kin, but he had hoped to never face them on the battlefield. He left thirty years ago, renouncing his rights to throne, his wealth, and his arranged marriage. With intended heir gone the position passed to his only and youngest brother Ravis. The boy was at least twelve years his junior and prone to random fits of shakes. Ivan had not seen him in decades but from rumours, it appeared his bother had changed very little.

Ivan wondered who was pulling the strings behind this new development. Surely not Ravis, he knew his brother well enough to know he was not the type to wage war. One of his cousins perhaps?

Peace brought by the marriage of the king's only son Matthew and Ivan's sister was short lived, as she passed due to fever a few years later. Matthew took her death harder than everyone, including Ivan, becoming even more quiet and withdrawn.

"What do you plan to do?"

Arthur was quiet for a moment. "Nothing. For now at least, we wait and see what they plan on doing before we even consider retaliation. Let them make the first move." Ivan couldn't argue with that, if this uprising collapsed before the king needed to act it would be best for the entire realm.

A slim man garbed in a bright silk cape sauntered in the chamber. He quickly sat down in a chair to the king's left. A faint blond beard covered his middle-aged but still strikingly handsome face, his hair in perfect golden waves as usual. Francis Bonnefoy, the king's hand. He was the king's closest advisor and executor of administrate duties throughout the castle and the kingdom, though Ivan highly suspected Francis was Arthur's hand in other private activities as well. Francis gave Ivan a wan smile and touched Arthur lightly on the arm.

"I finally got our brave rider to rest, your majesty. It took three of us to settle him down, but they gave him the sleep-milk and he will be able to rest for several days and heal now. "

"His arm?" Ivan interrupted, knowing the court would overlook his rudeness in this situation.

Francis sighed and looked at Ivan sadly. "The healer has assured me he won't lose it, but I fear he may never regain full usage of that arm."

Ivan swallowed. Toris was the most trusted envoy to the northern clans, and one of the best sword fighters Ivan had ever met. Not to mention the only one in the castle who hailed from the northern clans beside Ivan. He had hoped to get him to educate some of the recruits upon his return, but now that was no longer a viable option. He needed to at least make sure to visit his old friend once he awakened.

"Is there anything else you need today Sir Ivan?" Arthur's voice dragged Ivan back out from his thoughts. He paused for a moment considering the king's question. The recruits were nearly ready to be assigned as squires, but in light of recent events, he decided that was a task for another day.

"No your majesty, thank you and have a good evening." Ivan bowed and headed back out into the cool autumn air, worrying about what was yet to come.


	3. Chapter 3

After training the boys and young men for two months, it was time for Ivan to assign his recruits to a knight to become their squire. That's how it was done in the kingdom to weed out useless favorites. The knights could personally choose their own pages if they wished, but if those pages were in Ivan's recruit training, they were weeded out if too weak, or they were assigned to a different knight later.

Ivan personally assigned each of his recruits to a knight he felt would best suit them. His choices had to be confirmed by the king, and as soon as they were, he would hold a feast in their honor before sending them off. He always felt a pang of sadness as he let the boys go; having no children of his own, Ivan liked to entertain the idea of them being his adoptive sons for the few months he was with them. He was always a bit depressed the day they changed hands.

* * *

><p>Ivan clutched the paper close to his chest as he headed towards the castle. He eyed the various people in his path with caution and hurried ahead. He usually didn't feel so anxious when handing over his recruits; why should this time be any different? He shook off the nerves and tried to act normal. With the kingdom at the brink of war, now was not the time for the head knight to be acting like a mother hen towards his recruits.<p>

The entrance to the castle had more guards than when Ivan had last been there. One of them was a former student of Ivan's; he gave the older man a friendly nod as he walked under the gate. Ivan feebly returned the nod as he walked by before quickening his pace into the castle.

The throne room was surprisingly empty as Ivan walked in. The king's dragon lay curled in the corner. It opened one large green eye to observe Ivan as he walked in, but soon decided him of no interest and resumed napping. Ivan shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot as he stared at the empty throne. Where could Arthur be? The guard outside gave him the impression that the king was available.

After a few minutes of agonizing silence, Ivan heard voices. As they grew louder and clearer, he was able to distinguish two separate voices, arguing by the sound of it, and one was definitely Arthur. There was no mistaking that shrill, high-pitched tone the king acquired when angry. Ivan was unable to hear enough of the second voice to identify it before Arthur stormed into the room, slamming the side door behind him as he went.

"Bloody idiot. I ought to have him sent to the gallows for his insolence," Arthur grumbled as he stomped over to his throne. Ivan cleared his throat to make his presence known. The king froze, his face turning slightly pink. He glanced over at Ivan feebly.

"Ivan! Um. How long have you been standing there?" The king forced a pained smile. Ivan had to use all his strength not to laugh; it wasn't often he got to see the king so flustered.

"Not long, Your Majesty." He bowed.

"Did- did you hear any of my argument?" Arthur slowly lowered himself onto the throne, his uncomfortable smile growing.

"No, Your Majesty. I don't even know who you were arguing with." Ivan said quickly. Arthur looked instantly relieved and regained his normal royal composure.

"Ah. Well. That is for the best. Now, how can I help you today, Sir Ivan?"

"About the recruits. It is time for them to be squired again." Ivan dug through his cloak and withdrew the sheet of paper. He gingerly handed it over to the king, previous anxiety returning. Why did he feel this way? Was it because of his closeness to ihim/i?

The king's eyes darted back and forth as he read the list. He frowned after he finished.

"You assigned Alfred Jones to be Sir Ludwig's squire. Why?"

"Ah! Well, it has been a while since Ludwig has taken a squire, and he's such a stuffy fellow that I thought the boy's enthusiastic temperament would do him some good!" Ivan blinked in confusion behind his courtly smile. The king never questioned his choices. Ever. In all the years he had been training the recruits, the king had never once made an objection to any of his matches.

"No, no, this will not do." The king tapped his fingers against the side of the throne. "Why don't iyou/i take him, Ivan?"

"iMe?/i" Ivan blurted out in disbelief. Why would the king want him to take on a squire – now, of all times?

"Yes, you. It's been at least a decade since you had one. I think this Alfred boy would do you some good."

Ivan opened his mouth to say something but the words would not come. The king smiled.

"I can see this is a bit of a shock to you, but I would rather you take him. I want him to be trained by the best." Arthur handed the list back to Ivan. It took all Ivan's strength and composure not to sit and gibber like an idiot. Why was this boy so important to the king? He was a special addition upon the king's request. iWho was he?/i

Ivan took a few steps back. "As you command, Your Majesty. I shall take my leave." He bowed, then all but ran out of the throne room.

* * *

><p>The boys inspected the envelopes Ivan gave them. Some scrutinized the runes scrawled across the front; others held them upside down, trying to look like they were reading. Ivan was thankful literacy was not a requirement for becoming a squire; he'd have very little recruits otherwise.<p>

The envelopes contained letters to the knights the young men were squired to. Ivan informed them of their matches, gave them directions to their knight's dwellings, and sent them on their way. They'd all meet back in the inn for a celebratory feast that evening, but at the introduction of the envelopes, Ivan's part in their lives was officially done. A few gave Ivan a wave before running off; others bolted faster than a cat chased by a hound.

Alfred squirmed anxiously. He was the last one in line, and one of the illiterate ones, so the boy had no clue which knight he was assigned to. He looked up at Ivan nervously.

"You're with me, boy," Ivan said warmly, trying to suppress an amused grin. Alfred's eyes went wide and a half formed question died on his lips.

"Upon request of His Majesty himself. I don't know who you are boy, but you must be special." Ivan took the envelope from Alfred's hand. It contained nothing more but a blank piece of paper, but Ivan felt he needed to hand one to Alfred earlier lest the boy feel left out. He gave a little sigh. "You're the first squire I have taken on in over ten years. I haven't had one since-" He stopped and shook his head. "Never mind. But I'll have you know I'm not as lenient with my squires as I am with my recruits." Ivan gave Alfred a dark smile; the boy's face went from shock to fear.

Ivan gave a hearty chuckle and clapped Alfred on the shoulder, pulling him against his side and tousling his bright locks. "I jest, I jest. Come along, let's get you moved in." He draped his arm around the boy's shoulder and led him towards the town.

* * *

><p>The rowdy party had finally begun to calm down; most of the young men had left in pursuit of whoring and other nefarious activities before being collared by their instructing knights. Only three of them remained, including Alfred. The other two were slumped over the table, too drunk to go elsewhere. Alfred had had the least amount of alcohol that evening; he currently sat tapping his fingers on the rim of the stein, staring intently into the flame of the candle in front of him. He was chewing at his lip, his gaze distant.<p>

Ivan slowly sipped his ale as he watched the boy. It had been an uneventful day moving Alfred into Ivan's quarters. The boy took a small vacant storage room beside Ivan's, but he had very few possessions, so moving in was easy. When Ivan found out how few necessities Alfred owned, he made a fuss and gave the boy some of his old clothes and armor. The boy sheepishly accepted them and thanked him profusely.

"Um, Ivan?" Alfred asked quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Hm?"

"Can- Can I talk to you?"

Ivan raised his eyebrows and held up his hands, urging the boy to go on. Alfred shook his head and looked around nervously.

"Not here. Can we go outside?" Alfred asked and rose from his seat. Ivan nodded and took a final swig of his ale before following him out the door.

Alfred led him over near a hay pile around the back of the inn. He frantically looked around to see if anyone else was watching. Ivan was puzzled - what was the boy so intent on asking him? Ivan stood patiently, waiting for the boy to collect his thoughts and speak.

"I want to be with you," Alfred blurted out. Ivan was still very much confused.

"You're my squire, you'll be training under me every day, is that-"

"No, not like that. Like that one time earlier." Alfred looked down and fidgeted with his tunic.

"You want to have sex again? While I am flattered, there really are better people for you-"

"I don't care about the sex! Well, yes, it was nice, but that's not what is most important. I know you're really lonely and want some companionship and I wouldn't mind some either…" Alfred trailed off into mumbling. Ivan's heartbeat sped up; he felt his ears turning red. He also felt a stirring in his loins at the thought of their previous encounter.

"You- you mean like a relationship?" Ivan was having conflicted feelings, he could not deny that he somewhat yearned for Alfred, but at the same time he felt wrong and dirty for lusting after a man half his age and ihis personal squire/i.

Alfred nodded. He fidgeted a bit more and swallowed before finally awkwardly leaning towards Ivan, his mouth halfway open. Ivan's drive took over, and he met the boy half way in a passionate kiss.

As they continued kissing, Ivan pushed Alfred towards the stack of hay, awkwardly staggering as they fell against it. He kissed along the younger man's neck, ignoring the noises Alfred was making. Normally, he would be embarrassed at how aroused he was, but the lonely lust had consumed him to the point where he paid it no heed.

Ivan pulled back to catch his breath and stare at the dimly lit mussed hair and face of Alfred. The boy gave him a heavy lidded smile. "I guess that was a yes to the relationship proposition?"

Ivan chuckled and kissed him on the tip of his nose. He ran his hands down Alfred's sides, resting them around his waist, then kissed him again before unlacing his trousers. Alfred gave a little yelp as his manhood was freed.

"What are you-" he began, but stopped when Ivan hushed him and gave a sultry grin as he got down on his knees.

* * *

><p>He and Alfred rested against the haystack, staring at the stars. The grass rustled and poked whenever one of them moved, but they were both too tired and blissful to care. Ivan intertwined their fingers and absentmindedly ran his thumb back and forth across Alfred's knuckles.<p>

Finally, Ivan decided to get up, groaning as he stood. Next time he decided to engage in such… iactivities/i, he was making sure he didn't have to kneel on the hard ground. He was simply too old to do that anymore. He brushed the hay off his backside.

He extended a hand to Alfred and helped pull the boy up. "Shall we go home?" Ivan asked as he pulled a strand out of the boy's hair. Alfred swatted his hand away and brushed off the rest by himself.

"Yes, let's go home." Alfred said, playfully bumping Ivan's side as they walked down the alley.

* * *

><p>AN: I am not good at writing sexy scenes, apologies for the teasing awkwardness! This is a happy chapter in preparation for all the not so happy chapters coming up...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Ivan hated the sick ward of the castle; it smelled of death and disease with a lingering atmosphere of despair. He was a seasoned warrior frightened by little, but the stench of illness was one of the things that unnerved him. Even when he was injured he would insist on being moved to his private chambers just to avoid that area. But today he did not have that choice, he was not the one injured, he must go visit Toris.

He looked so small and weak propped up in the bed, Ivan hated seeing the once proud warrior reduced to a crumpled heap. Toris' arm was bandaged up and dark shadows under his eyes like he had not slept in weeks. He was staring towards the window in a daze.

"Toris" Ivan said softly, rousing the injured man from his trance. He blinked at Ivan before recognition set in.

"Ivan!" he croaked, shifting in his cot. Ivan rushed over to his side.

"I wouldn't exactly say you are 'looking well' my friend, but it is good to see you in once piece" Ivan clap Toris' hand and gave it a squeeze.

"iBarely/i in one piece." Toris' haggard expression broke and he gave a weak smile followed by a pitiful little laugh. The laugh was quickly followed by a hacking cough, and as his chest heaved his head shook, and wispy strands of Toris' hair fell in his face. Ivan frowned and reached over tucking Toris' hair back behind his ear.

Toris was Ivan's junior only by a few years, and in their youth the two of them had fostered a bit of a passionate romance. Years after the romantic feelings had faded, the simple physical gestures and closeness of the two remained. Occasionally in evenings of desperate loneliness the two would bed, but it had been at least four years since that had happened last. Regardless, Toris was the only other person in Arthur's court who hailed from the North as Ivan, and he considered him his closest friend.

There was an awkward pose before Ivan cleared his throat and spoke again. "The king tells me there is trouble in the North." Toris' brows furrowed and he straightened his back as his fingers dug into the sheets. Ivan noted this and raised an eyebrow. "But from your reaction I think there is more you have not told our precious king."

"Yes. Things he would not believe if I told him." Toris spat out, his grip on the bed tightening. "She has awoken _him_."

Ivan felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. It was as if the nightmares of every citizen of the North had become true. _He_ was loose. The ghostly form of winter itself, a warrior so powerful and old millennia have passed without his legend dimming. His true form had been destroyed thousands of years ago, so whenever resurrected he seized the body of his savior and corrupted them body and soul. And if he was truly back that mean his evil mount had been raised as well, a monstrous two-headed eagle whose mere presence chilled men to the bone. Breathed gusts of snow and ice like it was fire. Ivan shuddered at the thought.

"But why? And she means to wage war against us? Why would she bring such havoc upon her own people in the process?"

"I know not. Despair and grief planted seeds of madness in her. She thirsts for revenge. She seeks to harm_ you_." Toris said grimly.

Ivan sighed and carded his hand through his graying hair. He already was burdened with guilt from his actions thirty years past; must she continue to gnaw at his concise with other problems? He should have married her, it only took him a few years to realize his mistake, and by that point it was too late. The deed had been done; he had relinquished his people and crown. He was forever exiled from the lands of his birth.

Ivan's hands were worrying into the sheets on the side of Toris' bed; Toris gently placed his uninjured hand over Ivan's. "Let us not destroy all of our hope with these dark words. Come, tell me of your life. We have been apart for many moons, I wish to hear of your adventures!" He gave another weak smile.

Ivan squirmed uncomfortably in his seat for a moment. "I have taken a new squire." He said awkwardly.

"Oh? After what happened with-" Ivan began to cringe. Toris thought better of his words and stopped. He chewed at his lip. "I am assuming this was not your decision, yes?"

"It was upon the king's wishes. But he is bright and passionate. With time he will make an excellent knight." Ivan continued to squirm. "He has much strength." There was an awkward pause as Ivan writhed in his moral discomfort.

Toris gave him a dull stare. "Out with it! There's obviously something about this squire you are not telling me. I can see how you are dancing around the subject. Tell me, there is no one else to hear." Toris was right; the healers had since deserted the room to give the two men peace to discuss. Ivan wriggled his toes uncomfortable within his boots.

"He- I- We have-" Ivan fumbled for the words. Toris raised and eyebrow. Ivan felt his ears and cheeks redden. "Um. We- We have had-" He gave a frustrated sigh before whispering, "We had sex."

Toris eyebrows rose even higher and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. "With you squire? Oh my, you lecherous man, you."

Ivan grimaced. "This, started before he was my squire-"

Toris let out a loud wheezing laugh. "You had sex with your squire when he was just a _recruit_? Oh you are shameless!" he boxed Ivan on the ear playfully. "How old was he? Was he still _a maid_?"

Ivan's blush deepened. "Yes, but he was older. Older than most of the boys, he's claims he is twenty and three, but next to me he is like a babe. " He squirmed. "I didn't mean to at first, I had drunk too much ale at a feast and awoke to him in my sheets the following morning, but he did not shy away. I swore it was only going to be a one-time mistake, but after he became my squire- He confessed his affection-And we- Against the haystack- I-" He let out a pitiful cry and buried his head into his hands. "I am a filthy man!" He mumbled loudly.

Toris chuckled softly and patted Ivan on the head. Ivan looked up, expecting a disapproving scowl on his friend's face but only found a soft smile. "But Gods Toris, I know it's wrong, but the sex is so good!" He gave a heaving sigh. "Since that time at the inn we've been like rutting dogs- Like when_ we_ were young and blinded by passion!"

There was another pause as Toris grinned. He took a moment to craft his words. "It's not wrong you know. You are both old enough to make your own decisions. Social decorum can be damned. You said he confessed feelings for you, and if you feel the same for him, I see no err in your actions." He patted Ivan's hand again. "Every one deserves love, even you. Do not feel like you past or duty should restrict you from being happy."

Toris' words were such a relief that Ivan felt he could almost cry. He shook them off cursing the frailty of his emotional state and stood up, letting Toris' hand slide back on top of the sheets covering his lap. "Thank you my friend. Thank you for informing me of the gather storm, and for showing me that there is still good in the world." He bent down and gave the injured man a soft hug. "I wish you a speedy recovery, I will make sure to visit you at least once or twice within the fortnight."

Toris waved as Ivan walked out of the sick ward, looking in much higher spirits than before. Ivan smiled as he headed off towards the town.

* * *

><p>Later that night Ivan sat in bed staring at Alfred's sleeping figure bathed in the pale moonlight. Since that night at the inn the boy had only spent a handful of nights in his own chambers, and frankly, Ivan didn't care. He welcomed the warmth at his side during the nights, the softness of his hair, and the tender kisses they shared when they made love. All was right in his personal world. If only the same could be said for the kingdom and those around him.<p>

It was only then; in the lull of the night, accompanied only with the sound of Alfred and his own breathing did he begin to worry about the oncoming storm and the horrors that would return to the realm. The walking winter was back, and the frozen madness has spawned war. Everything Ivan loved was in jeopardy and he had part of the blame. He created the madness that drover her to such desperation, only he could stop it. His only fear was who would die or be hurt in the process.

* * *

><p>As Alfred followed Ivan around during his daily duties, he began asking <em>questions<em>. Ivan answered them as tactfully as he could, understanding that his lack experience causing the curiosity was natural. But as the questions began to get more detailed, he soon realized the only way to remedy this would be to let the boy experience for himself.

"Are women's breasts really as soft as they look?" Alfred asked nonchalantly as he carried Ivan's armor. It was the last straw for Ivan, he just had to get it over with now and send the boy on his away.

"Alfred, stop." The boy halted and looked at Ivan with confusion. Ivan dug into his coin purse. "Your curiosity obviously knows no bounds so you are just going to have to find out for yourself." He plucked the armor out of Alfred's arms and placed three silver coins into his palm. "That is plenty enough to get yourself a whore, several in fact. Now go take the rest of the day off and learn the ways of women."

Alfred stood there with his mouth open looking as if he were trying to think of something to say. He slid the coins into his pocket and stared at Ivan again.

"Go!" Ivan shooed him off and picked up the armor. The boy ran off into the street, obviously well aware of the location of the brothels. _And to think he has yet to lay with a woman. _Ivan mused as he headed towards the armory.

* * *

><p>Ivan hummed to himself as he walked towards his chambers. He wondered how the boy's day had been so he poked his head into Alfred's chambers. Empty. <em>Must not be back yet, that lewd bastard.<em> Ivan chuckled to himself and he walked towards his door. He walked in and unbuckled his sword bet and hung it on the door without opening his eyes. Only when he turned to face his bed did he receive a great surprise. He jumped back startled.

In his bed lay two people. One was the ever-chipper Alfred with a lecherous smirk on his face and besides him was beautiful blond woman, breasts bared with an even more lascivious smile. _Oh!_

Ivan felt his face turn red. "Oh. Um. I'm sorry. Did- Did I- Er, interrupt something?" He reached for the door handle with plans to back out of the room.

"Ivan stop." Alfred said loudly and calmly. Ivan's hand froze on the handle. He averted his eyes from the boy and the woman, finding much interest in the wood grain of his wardrobe. "I took the money you gave me and paid his fine lady double." A question was forming on his lips but Alfred spoke again before he could let it out. "She is here for the both of us Ivan." He gave Ivan a sultry stare. Ivan's grip on the door handle tightened, he backed further away but his body began to betray him as he felt a stirring.

"Alfred this is absurd- I can't- No- This evening is for-" Alfred threw back the covers, the whore giving a girlish shrieking giggle as she was exposed, and Alfred's naked form bounded over to Ivan, placing a finger on his lips, stopping the protest.

Ivan pushed aside Alfred's hand. "Alfred, really. This is-" He kissed him to stop the questions this time, pressing his naked body up against Ivan's clothed one. Ivan cursed his loins to the deepest pits of hell as they continued to react, and his hands found their way pressed against Alfred's rear.

He completely gave up resistance and Alfred began to pull off his tunic. After some awkward struggling and a few more sexual advances from Alfred he was finally stripped naked and shoved towards the bed. Ivan gave a inward sigh; this was going to be one long night.

* * *

><p>Ivan was awoken by a giggle. He gave an exasperated groan as he turned his head. The morning light was beginning to stream in the window, illuminating the other two occupants of the bed. Alfred was straddling the girl, one hand on a breast the other supporting himself, as he kissed down the side of her neck. Ivan rolled his eyes and moved to get out of the bed. Alfred looked up questioningly as he felt Ivan's weight leave the bed. Ivan ignored him.<p>

He began to collect his clothes strewn about the floor, wincing as his knees ached with each bend. "We have a busy day ahead of us, boy. Best finish your fun and get ready for the day." He said as he pulled on his under clothes and trousers.

Alfred bolted up and rushed over to get dressed as well, leaving the whore to give an irritated huff as he was left alone on the bed. She too went to assemble her belongings.

As the girl headed towards the door Ivan pulled another gold coin from his purse. He held it out to her. "Make sure you tell no one of the events that happened in this room and who you laid with, understood?" She nodded and greedily accepted the coin, sliding it into a hidden pocket in her clothing.

When she had left, Ivan angrily slammed his hand against the wall, blocking Alfred into the space. "I know you are young and do not think of these things, but you put us both in serious danger by bringing that wench here." Alfred's eyes widened in horror and his lips began to form a question.

"In addition to the social crimes of us both being male and our ages varying, because we are knight and squire our relationship is _very_ forbidden. If word of the events that are going on nightly here were to get out not only would I be publicly shamed, but I could lose my head!" Ivan growled, bringing his face close to Alfred's staring deeply into the boy's frightful eyes. Alfred swallowed loudly. "You shan't be brining any more women in here, and you will keep quiet about all bedroom activities, understood?"

The boy nodded quickly and began shifting uncomfortable from foot to foot. Ivan sighed and pulled back. "I'm sorry for scaring you." He ruffled Alfred's hair. "But this is important. You need to understand, what we are doing is frowned upon in this kingdom. I couldn't bear it if you got hurt for the simple actions of our love."

Alfred hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I-"

"That's alright, that's alright, we all err from time to time. I should have taught you better." He gave the boy a reassuring hug.

Ivan pulled back and finished dressing. When he was finished he turned to the boy with a big grin. "Now, are you ready for some sword training?"

Alfred's small smile turned sour and he groaned. Ivan grinned even wider at this and he dragged his squire out the door.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ivan's such a big softie, he can't bear to stay mad at Alfred for long... XD So you are finally (if only vaguely) introduced to the main villain of the story! If you didn't pick up on the earlier chapters, the "she" Ivan is referring to who raised the walking winter is Belarus, whom he was betrothed to when living in the North. <em>

_And I hadn't really come up with a name for the currency used in the kingdom, but it goes gold, silver, and bronze in order of decreasing value. That gold Ivan gave the whore was a lot, he wanted to be sure she would never be bribed otherwise._

**_Also, I was a bit too gung-ho about uploading the chapters I already had last week, sorry for not warning you of the wait. PoM updates weekly, usually around Wednesday._**


End file.
